Never Look Back
by FluffyCockatiel
Summary: Escaping to Los Santos was the best thing she'd ever done. She could finally start a new life. A nice, safe, run-of-the-mill life. But she never expected to get dragged into the chaotic lives of a gangster, middle-aged retiree, and a meth-addicted psychopath. She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. [Trevor/OC]
1. Prologue - 6 years earlier

It was raining when she woke. The fat drops pelted the thin glass pane of the bedroom window and the wind whistled through the trees outside. She glanced at the green neon numbers of the clock; 4:30AM. She sat up gingerly, glancing over her shoulder at the thin, disheveled man who slept beside her. He stunk of crack, having lighted up only an hour ago. He was fast asleep, deep in a drug-infused coma. Slipping off the bed, cringing when the springs groaned, she crept out of the bedroom, heading to the small, dirty tiled bathroom down the hall. She closed the door behind her. The lock had once again been ripped off the wall, the wood splintered. Her hands were starting to shake, heart in her throat. Her pulse pounded in her ears, and a cold sweat washed over her body. She craved a cigarette. She ran water into the sink basin, splashing it over her face. It was icey cold, and did little to settle her nerves. She glanced up into the cracked, dirty mirror, spatted with stains from toothpaste, blood and god-knows-what else. The young woman that stared back was a shell, a hollow husk with dark circles under her eyes, a dark bruise forming on her jaw, and frizzy dirty blonde hair. She was a mess. She was ashamed of what she'd become. She'd could have gone to college, got a better education and done something with her life. Instead...

The shaking getting worse, she quickly opened the small towel cabinet and pulled out her pre-packed bag. The bag was light, in it was her few belongings, three shirts, two pairs of jeans, a set of pyjamas and a pair of dirty white sneakers, along with a few toiletries, She pulled out the sneakers, a pair of jeans and a red checkered shirt, swiftly changing. Her fingers fumbled at the buttons.

She was ready to leave, a cab would soon be pulling up to take her to the airport. She swallowed the lump in her throat and exited the bathroom, listening to the silence of the small house. She could only hear the tick of the clocks and the distance throb of music. It was early, but no doubt raves were still stretching on. She was suddenly grateful their house had no stairs. She quickly made her way to the door then hesitated. She looked over her shoulder and paused. There was a draw in the living room that she knew had a stash of money. Should she take it? Fear struck her but her mind rationalised, 'He's going to be angry anyway. Why not rob his ass?'

Her hand retreated from the dirty handle and she quickly marched into the living room. She made a nervous beeline for the inconspicuous drawer and silently pulled it out. A roll of notes laid hidden under paper and rubber bands. She pulled it out and slipped it into a pocket on her bag. Anxiety reaching a spike, she needed to get out of the house, now. She could feel a panic attack looming. She needed air, even if it was poring down with rain.

Outside the house, she huddled on the porch, trying her hardest to stay under the slight overhang and out of the wet. Minutes slowly drawled by before her cab pulled up on the pavement and before the driver could make any more noise she darted out, rain dampening her hair, and slipped into the car. Rain echoed on the metal around her as she told the driver her destination. Settling in, she spared a last glance back at the house that she had lived in for 6 years. She looked at the barren front yard, the flakey front door and the gloomy windows.

No, she would not miss this house. Nor the man that lay in it, unawares to her departure.

No, she would not miss it one bit.

* * *

 **(A/N)** Thank you for reading this (short) prologue to my story. It sets the scene a little before the main storyline takes place, and it's important background for our (currently) nameless main character. It is OC-centric so if you don't like those types of stories, this isn't one for you! Anyway, this prologue may be subject-to-change. I just wanted to get this little bit published as a motivation tool for myself. Hopefully, if people seem interested, I'll upload the next chapter soon. Like I said, it is going to be Trevor/OC so, no-likey, no-readey. Feel totally free to review or send me a PM with any questions/thoughts/opinions on it, I always welcome constructive criticism! Thank you again for reading, and hopefully see you soon!


	2. Los Santos

**Never Look Back**

 **Chapter 1 – Los Santos**

Olive's phone buzzed violently in her pocket. Cursing under her breath, she waited until she pulled up at a red light and quickly fished it out of her black jeans. "Yo," she said as she pressed it to her ear. For a moment all she could hear on the other line was laboured breathing. She would have hung up if she hadn't seen the caller ID. "Is that an engine I can hear? Why are you in a car? Why aren't you out doing a 20K? I am!" Smiling to herself, Olive propped her elbow against the car door and turned the volume down on Non-stop Pop. "Probably because I'm not an exercise nut like you." Mary-Ann barked out a laugh. "Now you know why guys always complement me on my ass."

"I thought it was because of your cuddly personality," Olive joked.  
She could almost hear the eye-roll in Mary-Ann's voice. "Ha-ha. I just phoned to check you were still coming out tonight."  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss friday night cocktails for the world." Olive grinned in excitement, just thinking of the fun she was going to have when she met with her friends later.

A car horn blared, startling Olive. The light had already turned green and she hadn't noticed. "Fuck." Scrambling, Olive quickly put the car into gear and started to pull away. An obnoxiously green car sped past, driver shouting abuse as he passed. "Yeah fuck you too, dickhead!" Olive shouted after him, sticking her middle finger out the window. Sighing to control her road rage, she pressed the phone back to her ear. "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
"Look, just be at mine by 8 okay?"  
"8. Got it."  
"Have fun at your boring job. I hope you do squats in your break. God knows your ass needs it."

"Oh, hey, look. There's that cuddly and warm personality I was talking about," Olive laughed. "Have fun at your 10K."  
"It's 20!" May-Ann screamed as Olive hung up. Laughing, she dropped her phone onto her lap and turned onto the highway.

Mary-Ann and Olive had known each other since high school, but lost contact shortly after. It wasn't until Olive popped up on Lifeinvader 6 years ago asking if Mary-Ann still lived in L.S. That they had reconnected. Mary-Ann had flat out replied to Olive's beating-around-the-bush with a message saying, "Come to L.S. As soon as you can. I'll meet you at the airport. Bring your stuff." Olive had never felt so blessed as she did then, and had cried for a good few hours from relief and the feeling that there was a way out after all. Alas, she found herself in L.S, one of the biggest cities there was. It had sure been a culture shock, and she wasn't in the best shape, mentally and physically. But, Olive boasts with pride, she clawed her way up, drifting through jobs and finally landing one at Animal Ark. She got healthy, off drugs, and for the first time in years, had a social circle of the best friends anyone could ask for. Mary-Ann had been patient and kind (despite what you might think from her prickly exterior) and became Olive's rock through difficult times. Olive was _finally_ living life.

Turning into the parking lot, Olive pulled up outside Animal Ark pet store. The chain was popular throughout San Andreas, and Olive was the manager at the store on Route 68, out in the Grand Senora desert. Jumping out of her rust bucket of a car, she pulled out the building keys and unlocked the doors. Anna and Kate (with a silent 'e') stood nearby, greeting good morning as Olive walked over. "Morning. How was the game last night?" she asked Anna. The quite, dark haired girl played with one of her plaits. She'd never admit it, but Olive knew she was a hardcore softball fan. "It was brilliant. Won by a landslide," she quietly replied. Olive grinned and walked into the store. The two other employees followed, Kate tapping away at her phone.

Olive checked on all of the live animals before feeding them all before the store opened at 8. Anna sat on checkout, while Olive got Kate to stock shelves with their newest line of organic hamster food. The day had just begun, but already Olive was feeling swamped and busy. She had a tonne of emails to reply to in the office, as well as securing a new shipment of pet collars, sending out deliveries for high-brow celebrity customers who felt they were above visiting the store in person, as well as running out in her lunch break to a house viewing in Paleto Bay. Olive currently lived in an apartment in Little Seoul, L.S. Recently the place had become stifling, and she was desperate to move. The one bedroom apartment was small, cramped, and had neighbours who screamed at each other in Korean until the early hours of the morning. Collapsing into her spinney office chair, Olive took a gulp of her black coffee and got to work.

The day had so far gone well.

Until shit-hit-the-fan.

 _Only one more hour till lunch._ Olive hummed gently and tapped the pen in her hand against the wood of her desk. Vinewood Boulevard played quietly over the PA system and so far Olive had checked off over half of her 'To-do' list. At the moment, she stared blankly at a long-winded email sent by an apparently disgruntled customer. _Take it little Shmookums didn't like their chicken bites._ Rolling her eyes, Olive fixed a dark brown strand of hair behind her ear and stretched. At that moment, a quiet knock sounded on the office door. "Come in." The door cracked open and Anna poked her head round meekly. She pushed her red rimmed glasses further up her nose as Olive asked, "Everything okay?" Anna's green eyes glanced around the room, pausing on Olive's puppy calendar. "There's a customer outside who... well, we have an issue." Olive let out a long breath.  
"Alright. I'll come sort him out." Pushing away from her desk with a spin of her chair, Olive followed Anna out onto the main floor.

If there was one thing Olive had learned since working at Animal Ark, it was that pet owners in L.S. Could be some of the most pretentious, over-bearing people in the state. She felt sorry for their pets. She also noticed, as she walked onto the main shop floor, that the office door must be thick, since as soon as she stepped out she could hear the man's screaming. The man stood, fluffy pomeranian under his arm, yelling at Kate (with a silent 'e') who stood with a bored look on her face, examining her painted nails. He was dressed in the most shocking blue boat shoes, coupled with pale khaki shorts and a polo shirt (complete with a jumper slung over like a cape) which, in Olive's opinion, was way too young to suit him. But hey, _what did she know?_  
Plastering on a fake smile, Olive walked confidently over to the man and butted in. "Excuse me sir. Can I help in anyway?" His cherry red face turned to her.  
"Are you the manager here? This useless girl here almost dropped a bag of _Special Chicken and Rice nuggets_ on dear little Lu-Lu here!" he cried with indignation. Olive glanced at Kate.  
"I apologise sir. I can assure you it was an accident and-"  
"Look!" he suddenly cried, shoving his dog into Olive's face. "Look at her paw! It's probably broken!" She glanced at the dog's white paw. She was no vet, but she wasn't stupid. The paw was absolutely fine. The dog just stared blankly back at Olive, showing no signs of pain. Continuing, he ranted, "How is she going to win Best in Show when she can't show off her award winning trot?!"  
"Sir, I'm sure the dog is fine, but I will be happy to-"

"How could you employ such oblivious fools for staff?" he practically frothed, turning to Kate and staring down his nose at her. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Kate glanced up from her nails. "Are you talking to me?" Olive swore the guy was about to burst.  
"I will be suing your company for negligence as well as making sure you and that awful girl are fired. I am also going to the press about this and will see that Lu-Lu's vet bills are paid for by you!" he raved, turning back to Olive. She could feel her patience slipping, frustration welling up inside her.  
"Sir," she almost growled. "I'm sure this was all an accident, and that we can just-"

He suddenly spun on his boat shoe heel, and shoved Lu-Lu in Kate's face. "Apologise to Lu-Lu!" Kate glanced at the dog and sneered. "No." The man gasped in shock.  
"Apologise now!"  
"No!"

Olive could feel a headache brewing like a storm. She needed an aspirin.

* * *

Olive collapsed into her car and slammed the door shut. Breathing deep, her car roared to life and she slammed on the accelerator. She was late to lunch thanks to the stuck up customer and Kate arguing. Olive had only now just gotten the man to leave with a months free supply of _Little Kibble_ dog treats and a complimentary bag of Lu-Lu's favourite food. She promised Kate she'd get a hiding when she got back, but for now she had to hurry to Paleto Bay for her house appointment. "And today started so well," she grumbled to herself.

Speeding along the highway and making it to Paleto Bay, she had a few minutes spare to lean against her car and puff away at a Redwood cigarette. She took a long drag and groaned. She'd been craving one of these shitty things for a few hours now. And God did it feel good. Feeling some of her stress melt away, she finished up the smoke and stamped it out. She stared at the quaint little house she hoped would be hers. Mulling over her thoughts, she really hoped the rest of the day would hurry by.

* * *

"Have a good evening," Anna called over her shoulder as she left the shop. Olive grinned despite her somewhat sour mood. "Oh, I will. Cocktail night with the girls." It was _finally_ the end of the day and Olive was looking forward to relaxing with her friends. She'd spent the rest of work dealing with Kate and her misconduct (telling the customer to get his 'stinky mutt' out of her face was _not_ professional). Honestly, Olive felt sorry for poor Lu-Lu. _The poor pup looked dead inside._ Checking on the live animals one last time, that they were all fed, watered and in clean cages, Olive switched on the alarm and locked up. It was already starting to get dark, the sun just about set behind the western hills. Kate and Anna had already left, and the parking lot was empty aside for Olive's own car and a few across the road at the 24/7.

Slipping her thin jacket over her shoulders, Olive pocketed the keys and walked over to her car. She glanced over at the mini-market, feeling her stomach rumble. That place sold a mean chicken tikka wrap and she had skipped lunch thanks to her running late. Talking aloud to herself, she quickly chucked her bag onto the passenger seat and grumbled, "I need that fucking wrap. And a can of Sprunk." Darting there and back, Olive soon had a carrier bag full with food, can of soda, and a bottle of cheap wine for pre-drinks at Mary-Ann's. Lumping into the driver's seat, she felt a little bit better. "Okay, let's look at this objectively," she said to herself. "Kate's fuck up was bound to happen sooner or later. And I suppose the man could have been much worse... They house was perfect, just a little more saving and it's mine!" She nodded to herself. "Yeah, today hasn't been too bad."

She should really learn to not talk things up.

No sooner had she pulled out her wrap and was about to take a bite, she heard the noise. Pausing, mouth hovering open over the food, she waited and listened carefully. She really hoped there wasn't coyotes getting into the trash again. The florescent street light flickered and she heard the noise again. An echoing bang, like someone, or _something_ , had hit the side of the dumpster. Then voices, a jumble of men, one sounding defensive and the other aggressive. That was no coyote. _Not unless they've evolved enough to develop language in the past 24 hours,_ she thought sourly. She could hazard a guess as to what was happening behind the row of shops, and she didn't like the sound of it. Her dark eyes darted to her car's glove compartment where her pistol sat, in case of emergencies. Another bang. More arguing.

Part of her wanted to just start her car up and drive away. It was none of her business and she could have the wrong idea after all. But that part of her was squashed down by the mix of guilt and annoyance she felt. Sighing, she knew she'd have to go _at least_ check it out. Sending a longing look at her food, she covered it back up and put it away. She grabbed her pistol, checked the ammo, and slipped it into the back pocket on her jeans. _Just in case._ Leaving the safety of her car, Olive climbed out and walked over to the side of Animal Ark, shimmying along the wall until the voices grew louder and clearer.  
"Where is he, huh?" came the drawl of a thick Liberty City accent.  
"W-we don't know!" someone cried.  
"I think he's lyin' to us, brothers," the first voice mocked. The second voice let out a strangled cry.  
"We're not, I swear!"

So someone was looking for someone? Steeling herself, Olive prepared to turn the corner and confront the men.

She could not catch a break today, could she?

Black leather jackets, leather chaps, steel-toe capped boots, face tattoos, and motorbikes. Yup. Olive had just walked into a motorcycle gang surrounding two other guys. One was dressed in an open red, hawaiian shirt, the other in a Kush Kronic shirt. All eyes turned to her as she stood before them. A second paused where no one said a thing, then, "Who the fuck are you?" Olive gave no reply, just glanced at the cowering men. They both looked positively terrified. One of the gang members slowly walked towards her, metal baseball bat slung over his shoulder. "What're you doin' around here, sweetheart?" he drawled. "This ain't none of your business."

"Yeah, so why don't you just turn around and go back the way you came," the largest man added, the one currently boxing the two men in against the dumpster. Glaring, Olive motioned to the two victims. "I'm here for them." Someone barked out a laugh.  
"What do you want these idiots for?" Olive directed her glare at the clear leader.  
"None of your business." His face twisted into a scowl, and his body language shifted, showing his increasing anger. He turned to Olive. "Well you ain't getting them, so fuck off." He motioned with a jab of his thumb behind them. Feeling only mildly intimidated, Olive slowly shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without those two." The man growled, and took a step towards her. "Get the fuck outta here before I beat the living shit out of you!"

Quick as she could, Olive reached behind her and pulled out her pistol from her pocket. Turning safety off, she pointed it straight at the man. He faltered, face twisting into a mix of shock and raw anger. "Whoa, fuck!" the one with bat cursed, jumping back. The third man glanced behind him at the black van that sat idle. _Lost MC_ was painted on the side in white. "How about _you_ get the 'fuck outta here'," she mocked. "Before I put a bullet in your head."  
"Yo, Clive, dude, I think she's for real," the bat wielding biker said to 'Clive'.

Clive just stared at Olive. A few seconds ticked by. Behind him, she spotted the third and forth bikers reach into the van, about to pull out guns. _Fuck._ In an instant, Olive glanced at the two men she was helping and shouted, "Run!" Clive dived forward, aiming to grab her gun. Stepping back, she shot the guy in the leg. The gun went off, bang echoing off the walls around them. Clive yelled out in pain, falling to the floor and grabbing his bleeding thigh. "You fucking bitch!" he seethed. "Fucking get her!" he ordered his stunned friends. The bat biker looked startled and glanced back at his friends. "Shoot her! Quick!" Olive didn't plan on dying for these two strangers, so she turned and took off, not really checking to see if they followed. She hoped they had the sense to.

There was no way she was going to get into a gun fight, not her against three bikers with shotguns. She wasn't a bad shot, but she also wasn't _that_ good either. Sprinting to her car, she ripped open the door and jumped in. The two men had followed after all, and clambered into the back, panting heavily. The one dressed in Kush Kronic threw his hands over his head and curled up. Her car spluttered to life and Olive felt her heart skip a beat, fearing it would stall. She quickly put it into gear and pulled away, just as the bikers turned the corner. One fired off his shotgun, spray luckily missing her tires by centimetres but catching one of her break lights, knocking it out. _Great, now I'm gonna have to get it replaced._ Olive slammed her foot onto the accelerator and kept glancing in the side view mirror, checking they weren't being chased.

They sped down the road, silence filling the car, permeated only by the panting of the two men in the back. Olive took a deep breath, feeling the rush of adrenaline fade away as they left the bikers behind. She glanced in her rear view mirror at the two people she'd essentially just saved. "Holy fuck, that was close."

 **A/N: Whelp, finally got the first chapter done. I've been humming and harring about this so much its unreal. This is an introduction so unforunately no Trevor yet. But dw, I just needed to get Olive established before we jump in. There's also a few things I want to lay out, since this is the first 'real' chapter. One, Olive is not going to be a model person. I'd definitely say she's a 'good' person, especially when compared to a lot of others, but she's not always going to make the right decision, she's going to say things that are rude/mean, her opinions might not be the most wholesome, nor her morals but that's her and her character. DW, it's not going to be anything major, but I'll just say this now so people dont make the mistake of thinking she's a 'goody-goody'. Two, there's going to be some heavy themes in this (it is rated M after all) but DONT PANIC. I'll make sure to put a warning at the very start of that chapter so you can skip if needed. Three, yes her name is an old ladies name lol Originally I had her called something else but I knew someone with that name so It kinda got weird after a while. And well I like Olive so there. She's called Olive (also the opportunities for puns is too good). Four, I would really appreciate feedback! (as long as you're not an arse about it) I'm not brilliant at writing, so i'm always looking to improve! I'd also love to hear your thoughts on my characters etc. Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around long enough for it to get interesting! Peace**


	3. Beach Date

**Never Look Back**

 **Chapter 2 - Beach Date**

Once they were far enough away that Olive wasn't going to be shot in the back of the head, she breathed a sigh of relief and lessened her push on the accelerator. Brown eyes glanced in the rear view mirror at the two skittish men huddled in the seats behind her. Olive replayed the last few minutes over in her head, not really believing she'd done what she did. Oh well, it was over. Now she had to focus on making sure the bikers didn't catch up to them, and dropping these guys off.

"Are you two okay?" she asked, breaking the silence. The man in the hat and Hawaiian shirt made nervous eye contact with her reflection.

"I-I think so. Sorry about back there. We didn't expect the bikers to err... find us." Olive raised a dark brow.

"Find you? You were hiding from them?" The man fiddled with his thumbs.

"Sort of. Those bikers... well they aren't very nice." Olive huffed out a laugh.

"No shit. You must have done something to piss them off." She must have hit the nail on the head, for he flinched, breaking eye contact.

"Not us exactly... more our friend."

"Right, they were asking you where someone was," she said, more to herself then anyone else.

"Yeah..." He trailed off and glanced behind him at the disappearing buildings. An awkward silence took a hold of the car. Olive turned her headlights on, the last of the light finally giving way to the night as street lights around them flickered to life.

"What're your names?" Olive tried again, finding the silence unbearable.

"I'm Ron, and this is Wade."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Olive." For the first time, the second man, Wade, spoke up.

"Olive? Like the-the food?" Resisting the urge to spin round and glare the man down, Olive sighed.

"Yes. Like the food, or the colour," she said, feeling mildly irritated. You wouldn't believe how many times people made a comment on her name when she introduced herself. The first time had been funny, but after the 100th poorly made pun, it just served to get on her nerves. Wade seemed unperturbed, or at least unawares, to her irritation and carried on cheerfully, "That's a nice name. I like it." A little surprised, Olive smiled.

"Thank you, Wade. Anyway, where do the two of you want to be dropped off?"

"Outside the Yellow Jack Inn, if that's okay," Ron answered. Olive shrugged and took a left.

"No problem. But err... you sure those bikers won't find you there? The Yellow Jack isn't too far from Animal Ark." She was mildly concerned that the bikers would search all local places, and corner them in the bar. Then they really would be screwed, and Olive's intervention would be for naught. Ron nervously shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "It'll be fine, really." She shrugged and carried on to their destination.

She'd been to the Yellow Jack Inn a couple of times after work if she couldn't wait to get home for drinks or wanted a change from L.S bars. The owner, Janet, was a nice enough woman and her and Olive got along. She always seemed to know what drink Olive wanted without being told. Pulling up into the dusty parking lot, Olive switched the engine of her car off and turned around in her seat.

"Here we are. Good luck with the biker problem," she joked, giving them a smile. Ron smiled back nervously. Did this guy ever chill out?

"Yeah, thanks for intervening back there. Really. I dread to think what would have happened..." He shuddered and Olive sent him a small grin.

"Probably be buried alive in the middle of the Senora desert. But don't think about it too much. Seriously though, be careful. Somehow I don't think they're gonna let this go." Nodding at her, Ron tapped Wade on the arm and the two climbed out of her car. She waited to see the two walk into the bar, before turning the keys in the ignition.

"And WHERE have you two been?!" Jumping at the sudden sound of someone shouting, Olive quickly looked back over at the bar entrance. Back peddling out of the building, Ron and Wade reappeared, hounded by another man. Olive bristled, was this another biker? He didn't look like one. Dressed in a horribly stained white shirt and sweatpants, the man stalked after the pair. Ron put his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry, Trevor. But the bikers... they found us!"

"If they found you, how come you're not dead?" Trevor asked. Ron flinched each time Trevor rose his voice. People hanging around outside the bar edged away. Ron struggled to find the words to explain, when Wade piped up.

"We got a lift off a nice lady. Said her name was Olive, like the colour." Trevor's sharp eyes turned to Wade and Olive felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Perhaps now she should leave...

"A lady?" Trevor echoed. Wade nodded and turned around.

"Yeah, she was just... Oh! She's still here! Hi." Olive froze, glancing up from her dashboard to see all three of them staring at her.

 _Oooh, shit._

Trevor stopped still, then all of a sudden his demeanour did a 180. Slinking over to her car, he cooed, "Hello you." He braced himself against the roof and leaned in close. "Olive, wasn't it? What brings you out here?" Olive steeled her nerves, annoyed with herself to find she felt _nervous_ around this man.

"I work just up the road. Your friends here got in a bit of a dispute with some bikers." Now she could see him up close, this... Trevor looked like he hadn't slept in a week, and had a distinct... smell. He was intimidating, nothing short of terrifying, but the way he purred at her made her feel conflicted.

"Really? And you... helped them out?" He lowered his voice to a husky whisper. Olive shrugged modestly.

"I shot one of the bikers in the leg, and we ditched the others. So you might want to watch out for them. May have pissed them off. But I hear they were looking for _someone._ " She propped her elbow against the side of the door and gave him a small smile.

Trevor grinned darkly. "Well, just let them come and find me."

Behind Trevor's broad shoulders, she saw Ron suddenly jumping up and down. "Boss! Boss! It's those bikers!" he cried. A rumble of bike engines grew louder, and before she knew it, Olive was watching five men pull up on bikes. Trevor grumbled, and pushed off her car. He shot her a grin over his shoulder.

"You might wanna keep your head down, sweetheart." Olive swallowed, the smile dropping off her face. Something was about to go down.

Watching the bikers carefully, they all jumped off their bikes and pulled out guns, varying from pistols to shotguns. "Well look here brothers. It's Philip's himself!" one of the bikers announced, pulling out his pistol. Trevor squared off against them, completely unfazed by his clear disadvantage. Olive frowned and shot a nervous gaze in the direction of Ron and Wade. The two of them had shrunk away to the bar door, cautiously watching the scene play out.

Turning back to staring at Trevor's back, Olive noticed a pistol wedged in the back of Trevor's sweatpants waistband. She eyed it then the bikers. There was no way he could out gun them. Almost subconsciously, Olive slowly reached onto the seat beside her where her food, and gun, laid. Wrapping her fingers around the cool metal, she picked it up as quietly as possible.

"The fuck do you want?" Trevor asked them, talking to the five armed men as if they were nothing more than dirt on his boot.

The lead man growled, "We know it was you who fuckin' killed our brothers!" Trevor shrugged.

"Not my fault they were tweaked out of their minds. Could of happened to anyone." The man was furious.

"They were in the dumpster! Tweaked out people don't put themselves in the fuckin' trash and die!"

Trevor chuckled darkly. "Well ya never know. The deserts a weird place."

"Fuck. You."

Olive watched with baited breath, anxiety creeping up on her. She could see it now, Trevor would be gunned down, then likely Ron and Wade, and then (knowing her luck) she would be too. Just as she thought this, one of the bikers looked dead at her. Her breath paused. It was one of the men from the alley.

"Hey! It's that bitch from before!" he cried, sending all attention to her. For the second time today the words, _ooh shit,_ ran through her head. Trevor glanced over his shoulder at her and she met his eyes briefly. She offered a small shrug.

"What did you just fucking call her?" Trevor asked the man, tone suddenly as sharp as broken glass.

Ignoring him, the man continued to his gang friends, "That's the woman who shot Clive in the fucking leg!"

The head honcho shot a fowl glare at her and sneered, "You with Philips, whore?"

"Whore?" Olive echoed, feeling anger ripple threw her. Feeling heat wash over her as her fear gave way to anger, Olive suddenly found herself climbing out of her car, clenching her pistol behind her back. "Fuck you!" she shouted at the man.

"Yeah, fuck you!" Trevor added, beginning to pace. Tension was building, and Olive had a feeling she was now involved, whether she liked it or not. They were certain to get back at her for shooting their friend, so now it was time for her to stand up.

Still bristled from the gendered slur, Olive added, "What, just because I'm a woman you think I'm shagging everyone? Fuck you, you misogynistic prick." The man who recognised her turned his gun onto her, and now she felt her heart rate pick up.

"Shut up, bitch!" he shouted.

As if that was the trigger, Trevor suddenly whipped out his pistol, yelling, "You bikers are getting on my fucking nerves!" The response was instant. He began shooting before half the bikers could react. The bangs of shots sent people scattering, and Olive found herself shooting as well before she could think.

She shot the man who had his gun aimed at her in the thigh and hip whilst he was distracted, sending him sprawling in the dirt. She sent another into his arm, sending his gun flying and he curled in on himself, clutching his bleeding wounds. She shot at another man, missing a couple of times and hitting the metal of the bike behind him. He flinched, switching his aim to her. She twitched, felt panic shoot through her body, but she tried to contain it, and moved to the side, firing off three more shots. They caught his side and arms and sent him to the floor. She readied herself for more shooting but stopped, realising Trevor had annihilatedthe others, as in, they were _dead_ in a pool of their blood, bodies littered with bullet holes. She froze and glanced up at Trevor.

His shoulders were tense, and his chest was rising and falling with each breath he took. He was wound up, and her feelings towards him grew more mixed. She was intrigued, this man had taken out three bikers with not a scratch on him, whilst drawing fire from all five of them. On the other hand, she _feared_ him a little. He certainly demanded respect.

Trevor was staring at the bodies, then glanced at the two Olive had wounded. He stalked over and fired off bullets into their skulls, unflinching. Olive, on the other hand, turned away, squeezing her eyes shut. Never before had she seen someone get their brains splattered over the sandy tarmac and it wasn't a pretty site. Olive had shot people before, yes, but she'd never killed. Even then, her gun experience wasn't great. She'd been taut the basics, and then only used it on rare occasion. She let out a long breath and opened her eyes. Turning around, her eyes were drawn to Trevor. He stood amoung the bodies then glanced over at her.

All the anger from before melted away and he grinned. "Well, you can handle yourself," he started, walking over. She sighed and put the safety back on to her pistol.

"A little. I'm no expert. Certainly not on your level." Trevor chuckled, and Olive found she liked it.

"Still, I like a woman who can handle a gun. I could always give you lessons?" Olive had a feeling that 'shooting lessons' wasn't the only thing he was offering. She gave him a smile. "Thanks, but my lifestyle doesn't usually involve me using one of these." She waved her pistol around before dropping it onto her car dashboard.

"That must be boring," Trevor joked. Well, Olive thought he was joking but she wasn't so sure. He sounded serious. She gave him a half shrug and sat down on the bonnet of her car. "It suits me."

Groaning, Trevor almost grabbed her arms. "But that's so dull! You're wasting so much potential. You and me sweetheart, we could get stuff done." She huffed a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that so?" Trevor nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Listen, we should met up, get to know one another and maybe you'll realise what you're missing out on." Olive laughed.

"Missing out on? Is that in reference to shooting biker gangs or what's in your pants?"

Trevor blinked before howling with a laugh. "Oooh, I _like_ this one, I do."

Rolling her eyes, Olive slunk back into her car and pulled the door shut. Trevor followed closely. "Where you going?"

"Home."

"Aw, not staying for at least one drink?" Trevor asked. She shook her head. It must be late, and she was beginning to feel pressed for time. She still had to get back and ready for going out tonight. "Afraid not. Got stuff to do." Trevor hummed slightly and watched her tuck her gun away.

She glanced over at the carnage, her eyes catching something protruding out of one of the dead biker's leather jackets. "Hey," she said, gaining Trevor's attention. "Can you grab that?" she asked, pointing at the wallet half-in, half-out of the jacket.

Trevor frowned. "No. I don't need the money. I'm the owner of a thriving business, T.P Enterprises." Olive just stared at him.

"That's great, but they shot out my break light so I'm gonna need it replaced. Pass me it." She waved her empty hand about and Trevor strode over to the biker. He plucked up the wallet and went to give it to Olive's outstretched hand, then yanked it back at the last second. "Wha-hey!"

Trevor smirked at her. "You can have this dirty biker money if, _if,_ you come for a drink with me tomorrow." Her eyebrows shot up and she stared at him incredulously. _Really?_ This was how he was asking her out?

Sighing, Olive let her hand flop down against the outside of the car door. "You could've just asked. Fine. Where and when?" Trevor grinned triumphantly and chucked her the wallet. She snatched it out of the air, pulled out all of the notes (all $560) and pocketed the cash, discarding the wallet onto the sand. "How abouuuut..." Trevor shuffled for a few seconds before spinning round and leaning in close. "9:30, here?" Olive reclined slightly as Trevor's face drew closer, and she nodded.

"Sounds good. See you then. See you later Ron, Wade!" Olive called, giving the pair a short wave. She started up her car and Trevor stepped away.

Pulling away from the Inn, Trevor watched her go, purring to himself, "Ooolive."

-x-

Collapsing into her apartment, Olive chucked her keys onto the table. She pulled off her jacket, slung it onto the back of the sofa and walked into her room, undressing as she went. Jumping into the shower, at first she didn't plan on having one (today had been mild) but since the whole incident with the bikers and _Trevor_ , she felt like she needed one to refresh. Scrubbing mint body wash into her skin, her thoughts wandered, and she couldn't rightly believe what had happened.

Olive had lived in L.S for 7 years now, but so far she'd managed to avoid the more _dangerous_ parts of it. She rarely went into the Senora desert area, so she never had any run-ins with meth addicts, gangs or creepy shack-dwelling perverts. And she knew the dodgy areas of L.S so she could avoid them. All in all, she'd done well for keeping herself out of trouble. But deep down, she had a twisting feeling in her gut that all of that was about to change with the introduction of Trevor.

She hopped out of the water, dried herself and walked through to pick out her outfit for tonight. Getting dressed, she applied a little make up and glanced at the clock beside her bed. She had fifteen minutes to get to Mary-Ann's. Sighing, she tried to shake off the thoughts of earlier and focus on having a good time with friends.

X -

"Hello? Earth to Olive?"

Blinking, Olive was startled to find Mary-Ann, Suzy, Helen and Estelle all staring at her. "Oh, did I space out again?" Helen snorted.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at your drink all evening." Blushing and brushing a piece of loosely curled hair behind her ear, Olive took a quick sip of her cocktail. "Yeah, just something happened at work today." Suzy excitedly raised her eyebrows.

"Oooh, do tell. Does it have to do with a man?" Olive rolled her eyes at her friend's insinuation, but inwardly cringed. _She's right. I keep thinking about that Trevor..._

"No. Just had some trouble with some local biker gang."

"A gang?!" Estelle repeated, nearly spitting her Bloody Mary everywhere. Olive nodded.

Mary-Ann pulled a face. "Don't tell me you're gonna run off and join some sweaty bikers?" Olive grinned lopsidedly at her friend.

"And leave you behind? Never." Mary-Ann grinned back and the two took a swig of their drinks.

"What happened with this gang? They didn't trash the shop, did they? Harass employees?" Helen adjusted the corner of her blouse and watched Olive intently. Olive explained the situation with Ron and Wade and the bikers – leaving out the parts with Trevor and killing. When she finished, Mary-Ann erupted in laughter, Helen and Suzy looked concerned, and Estelle looked positively pale. "Y-you shot at them?!" she shouted, earning glares from them all. A few people around them in the bar glanced in their direction.

"I only shot one of them!" Olive defended. "And it was in the leg. He's not dead... probably." Estelle blanched even more and Suzy patted her on the back. "Besides," Olive continued. "They were certainly going to shoot me."

Mary-Ann nodded. "Of course. Then they would have probably molested your corpse." This time, Olive spat out her drink in surprise, and the others all froze. A second dragged by, Mary-Ann staring at her friends, before Olive burst out laughing. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to quieten her giggles, embarrassed by the looks they got off strangers. Helen also started into a fit of giggles, Suzy bit her lip and turned away, trying not to join them, and Estelle looked like she was about to faint. "T-that's horrible!" she cried. Mary-Ann shrugged, and Olive lightly shoved her friend on the shoulder.

"J-jesus fucking christ, Mary-Ann. That was blunt." Mary-Ann's lips quivered in mirth.

"But true." She nodded in agreement.

Olive leant against the bar, waiting for her order of cocktails to be made. She hummed absent-mindedly and nodded her head a little in time with the music. She lazily glanced around the bar, dark eyes going from face-to-face looking at the residents of Los Santos. Her eyes met with a man, further down the bar, and he smiled handsomely at her. She smiled sweetly back – he was easy on the eyes and she hummed her approval. The man, nearly the literal embodiment of tall, dark and handsome, picked up his drink in his hand and looked ready to come over, until Mary-Ann suddenly popped up at Olive's side. Tearing her eyes away, Olive looked at her friend. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Mary-Ann nodded and leant against the bar. "You're taking your sweet time."

"They're making the drinks now. Not my fault it takes a while." Mary-Ann smirked.

"You should lean on the bar a bit more, show cleavage. That'll make them work faster."

Olive snorted a laugh and shook her head at her friend. "Anyway, that's not what I came over for," Mary-Ann continued. "How did the house viewing go? Are you moving?" Olive had almost forgotten about the house in Paleto Bay, and she quickly perked up.

"Oh, of course. The house was lovely. A little more than what I can afford at the moment, but a little more savings and I reckon I can afford it."

"How much more?"

Olive blinked. "Pardon?"

"How much more do you need?"

Olive gave her a hard look, hoping the conversation wasn't going where she thought it was. "Just a little. Couple grand, I guess."

Mary-Ann nodded slowly, not saying what Olive thought she was going to, much to her relief. "So you're definitely not moving back in?"

Olive smiled softly at her, shifting closer and bumping Mary-Ann's shoulder. "Do you really want me to move back in that bad?" she teased. Mary-Ann feigned insult and snorted.

"Yeah right. I'm enjoying having my condo back to myself." Olive laughed.

"If you say so."

The bartender finally brought their drinks over and Olive scooped them up, her and Mary-Ann returned to the table. Olive picked up her drink and held it up in the air, her friends all copied her. "Let's toast!" she announced. A round a cheers.

"What're we toasting to?" Helen asked. Olive grinned widely at her.

"To things looking up!"

"Cheers!" The clink of glasses hitting each other echoed around them as they all cheered, faces all smiles, even Mary-Ann.

-x-

Olive stretched languidly in the warm morning light, spine cracking in a few places as fingers reached towards the ceiling. It was nearly 10am – the latest Olive had slept in for a while. But she felt refreshed and much better for it. Swinging her legs out of bed, Olive reached over to her nightstand and unplugged her phone. She flickered through her notifications, checked LifeInvader and Bleeter before hopping in the shower. God, did she love her days off. Once she was clean and dressed, hair dried and tied up in a bun, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her car keys.

It was hot outside and the heat hit her like a wave when she stepped out on to the pavement. Jumping into her car she fanned herself as she switched the engine on and turned the radio stations over. She turned it onto WCTR, cringing slightly as Lazlow's voice filled her car. "Ugh, fucking Lazlow," Olive muttered. The man was easily one of the most annoying pricks in the media, and every time he made a sexist comment Olive felt her will to live dwindle. She just thanked the universe for Michelle Minx who said what nearly everyone in L.S wanted to say to Lazlow themselves.

Since in was her day off, Olive headed to Vespucci beach to meet up with another friend of hers – Anita. Anita was one of the first friends Olive made when she made it to Los Santos. Olive had walked into a tattooist looking to cover up an ugly old tattoo she'd soon rather forget, and sat beside Anita, having colour added to her sleeve. By the end of it, the two walked out the shop and into the pizza joint next door. And by the end of that, they were adding each other on LifeInvader and considered each other friends. Last year the two even got small matching tattoos on their hips.

Olive parked by the pizza restaurant and climbed out her car. Locking the doors, she started walking towards the beach, hand shielding her eyes, looking for her friend. She soon spotted Anita sitting on a bench, Bean Machine coffee in her left hand, phone in her right. Olive grinned as she walked over. "Is that decaf or latte?" Anita's dark eyes flicked up from her phone and she grinned.

"Latte," she answered as she locked the screen and slid it into her shorts pocket. "How're you, girl?" Anita asked, standing up to give Olive a quick hug.

"I'm well, thanks. How're you? How's Michael?" Anita shrugged as she collapsed back down on the bench.

"I don't know, Michael's out."

"Not dating anymore?" Anita screwed her face up and shook her head.

"Girl, let me tell you, he got real clingy by the end of it. I like a man who's interested in my day but not so much that he wants a second-by-second account." Olive plopped down next to her.

"That's a shame. He was a nice guy." Anita took a sip of her drink.

"Aside from him, I been alright." Olive stretched beside Anita and propped a leg over the other. "I got a tattoo appointment in an hour," Anita continued. Olive raised a brow.

"Another one? Do you have space anywhere?" she joked. Anita rolled her eyes but laughed.

"'Course I got space. I've only got a sleeve and a back piece, a few little ones here and there."

"Where's the new one going?" Anita brought up her left leg and rubbed over her foot.

"Right on here. Gonna get a dragon from here-" She pointed to a spot on her lower calf. "-right round here and ending here." Her nail traced a spiral round her leg to her ankle.

"Oooh nice," Olive replied. "How many hours do you think its gonna take?"

Anita put her foot back down on the ground. "Err... About 3 maybe? Got a two hour stint now, have the rest done when I get paid next month."

"I love your nail polish as well," Olive said taking Anita's hand. "Matte blue looks good on you."

Anita smiled, "That rhymed. And yeah, from Daisy's in Downtown. You know I'm a slut for matte colours." She examined her nails with a smile then stood up from the bench. "Wanna go sunbathe for a bit before my appointment?"

"Sure." The two walked away, Anita discarding the empty coffee cup in a bin, and onto the hot sand of Vespucci beach.

Olive and Anita sat on towels by the shoreline, next to the Lifeguard hut. The ferris wheel continued to spin while a roller coaster rattled around on the pier. The sea lapped quietly at the shore while a couple of young men shot around on jet-skies. Seagulls wailed overhead and a group of girls chatted noisily nearby. Olive dug a small hole in the sand absent-mindedly beside her towel as Anita talked. "And I swear that girl is a gold digger, like I ain't even joking." Olive laughed as Anita laid back on her towel. "Who doesn't want a rich husband?" she teased. Anita snorted.

"I don't mind if he poor or rich, long as he's real."

"Why, not into robots?"

Anita faked a laugh. "Ha-ha. You know what I mean, he's gotta know his roots, he's gotta be honest. Don't want no fake-ass man." Olive stared out to sea and Anita laid back with a sigh. "But that's hard to find in this damn town."

"How come you're still here?" Olive asked. Strangely enough the two had never talked about why they were in L.S, they just both accepted they were and focused on having a good time.

Her friend shrugged, "Can't afford to move. Besides, my apartment in Chamberlain ain't too bad, and all my friends are here so." Anita checked her phone. "Better start heading to the tattoo parlor." The two women got up from the towels and started heading back over the sand towards the store fronts. As they walked, Anita looked sideways at Olive. "So what about you?"

"Hm?"

"How come you're in L.S? You ain't like the typical rich white woman you get around here."

Olive laughed, "Me, rich? Are you kidding? No, I didnt' really have anywhere to live so... I got the money together and moved out here since one of my old high school friends lives here." Olive sighed and stared out at the city panorama. Los Santos wasn't her first choice of places to live but at least she had a roof over her head and she wasn't back where she was when she was 20.

Anita bumped her elbow against Olive's side. "What's with that far off look on your face?" she teased, smiling gently. "Good thing you're here though, or we wouldn't have met." Olive smiled back.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"What do you mean 'suppose so'?" Anita cried, acting insulted. "I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, girl." Olive laughed and followed Anita up the concrete steps to the tattooist.

Inside it smelt strongly of incense and Olive loved it. She inhaled deeply as Rebecca, the receptionist, hopped over. Her hair a vibrant red and styled in loose curls, Rebecca smiled at the two familiar faces. "Hey, girls," she greeted, slipping some gum into her mouth. "Anita, you've got an appointment right?"

"Right, with Malcolm."

Rebecca scribbled something into a book then shouted over to a room, "Malc, Anita's here!"

From the room Malcolm shouted back, "Come right in!" Anita walked off and into the room while Olive leant against the desk.

"How've you been? Not seen you in a while," Rebecca asked, winking and picking up a stack of papers.

Olive smiled, "Tell me about it. But I'm trying to be a good girl and save up." Rebecca giggled.

"You? A good girl? That makes a change."

"Hey, I've never been that bad!" Rebecca walked off to somewhere else in the shop leaving Olive to browse the picture boards of tattoo ideas. She rubbed a hand over her tattoo on her right forearm, picking out a tattoo design she liked, even though she knew it'd be a while before she could afford a new one. Sighing, she walked into the room Anita had disappeared into.

"Olive, my girl. Been a while." As soon as she walked in, Malcolm grinned wildly over at her as he finished preparing Anita's leg, and she grinned back.

"Rebecca said that. Has it really been that long?" Malcolm laughed and turned his tattoo gun on.

"It's been what? A month? Two months?"

"Hm, I'd say a month and a half."

"Right." Malcolm started tattooing Anita's leg, she didn't flinch once. The buzzing filled the room as Olive pulled up a chair and sat alongside Anita. She glanced at the stencil on her friends leg. "Nice design," she said. Anita grinned.

"I know right? Dave did it."

"Dave's got a serious hard on for dragons," Malcolm joked, making Olive laugh.

"Seriously? Well this must have been fun drawing then." Anita pulled a face.

"Hopefully not too fun." Olive grimaced.

"Eeeew, that's not a pretty mental image."

Malcolm laughed loudly. "I'm so gonna Bleet Dave later, tell him about this." Shaking his head he continued with his work.

"Hmm, expose his deep dark secrets on social media for all to see. I like it," Anita teased, flirtatiously. "For you babe, anything." Malcolm winked and Anita giggled.

Two hours slipped by and Anita's tattoo was nearly finished. It was cared for and wrapped up before the two left. They stepped out into the heat of Los Santos and paused, looking out at the coastline. "How's it feel?" Olive asked her friend. Anita looked down at the leg, wriggling it about.

"Not too bad, little sore but it'll get there." They stepped off the store front and turned right.

"Wanna go grab pizza? I'm so hungry," Olive sighed, pressing a hand into her stomach as it rumbled.

Anita laughed, "Sure. I could go for a meat feast. With stuffed crust. And BBQ sauce. Oh, GOD." They headed to the pizza restaurant just next door. Along the concrete stretch came two young men. Olive didn't give them a second thought, there was a string of people around them since it was the weekend, until one of them stopped and started to cat call Anita. "Oooh, damn, girl you fine." The two women turned back, confused. Anita crossed her arms over her chest, and shifted her weight to one side, sizing up the man.

The man was crouched in a weird position, checking Olive's friend out. "What the fuck?" the man's friend echoed, realising his friend had stopped. "Dude, what the fuck d'you think you're doing?" The other man marched back and glared at his friend.

His friend ignored him and continued gazing at Anita. "Aww, man, I just gotta stop and admire somethin' beautiful when I see it."

"We're in the middle of a job, idiot! This ain't the time." The young man huffed at his friend who shrugged back at him then apologised to the two girls. "I'm sorry for this idiot here ruining your day. Now, c'mon!" He grabbed his friend and began to pull him along the seafront roughly. His friend shouted something back at Anita and she gestured dismissively at him. "In your dreams!" she shouted before following Olive into the restaurant.

"Is it just me or is cat calling creepy ninety percent of the time?" Olive asked as they sat at a window booth. Anita sat across from her and sat her bag beside herself.

With a sigh she answered, "That's 'cause men normally shout at us like we're a piece of meat." Olive picked up a menu and turned it over in her hands, looking at the drinks. "Too early to start drinking?" she joked. Anita shot her a look and nodded.

"A little. Why don't we get something healthy, like a smoothie?" Olive huffed and let her eyes rove over the card. After a few minutes, a woman dressed in a flowing dress practically glided over to take their order. They told her what they wanted, and a few minutes later steaming, fresh pizza was placed before them and Olive nearly cried. "This is beautiful. God I'm so hungry." Anita laughed and the two dug in.

Olive got home and flaked out onto her couch, belly full with pizza. She yawned lazily and flicked the t.v on, Fame or Shame coming on to her screen. She watched with little interest as another generic boy band sang on stage, out-of-tune and with poor synch. It ended and Lazlow pranced on stage, ready to shoot them down whilst making poor jokes that only he laughed at. Olive sighed and pulled out her phone, flicking through Bleeter. Sure enough, Malcolm had bleeted Dave, saying he got off whilst drawing dragons. She laughed out loud and scrolled through replies. As Olive lay there a niggling feeling grew in the back of her mind, like she was forgetting something. She tried to remember what it could possibly be but for the life of her she couldn't remember. _God,_ she thought. _What am I forgetting?_ Suddenly it hit her like a train. "Fuck!" she shouted, jumping up only to trip on the couch corner and land on her knees. She'd completely forgot. She was supposed to go meet Trevor.

 **A/N - Holy shit this has taken ages to come out. Why? Most likely because inspiration has dipped since I've had a fuck-ton of other things going on, namely preparation for uni. Anyway, excuses over, I hope you all like it. I didnt originally plan to introduce Trevor so soon but I realised people probably are reading this story for him, and dont want me to ramble on about Olive and what she did ever second of her day (I seriously could as well I am addicted with my OCs) So here we are, Trevor has arrived. Please feel free to leave feedback, good or bad (as long as its constructive) as it really helps. Massive thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed and reviewed so far. Hopefully this chapter was just as good! Let me know what you think of Olive so far!**


End file.
